Blow me one last kiss
by klaineista
Summary: Klaine AU! Angst!Blaine and crying!Kurt. Blaine is in jail for something he didn't do. He didn't tell Kurt and their daughter Elizabeth about his situation, so they don't know about his whereabouts or what to think of him, anymore. The only signs of life from Blaine are the birthday cards they get each year at their birthdays.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**14th February 2025, Lima, Ohio**

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Kurt froze, when he heard the voice of Blaine in the living room. He was sure, that his husband wasn't there. No, this had to be some recorded version of the song he used to love, when he was a teenager. He stopped with his work and went to the living room, desperately wanting to know what was going on in there. His lips formed a sad smile when he saw his daughter dancing around, while listening to the CD, Blaine had given to him, after their daughter was born. It was a CD where Blaine had recorded all the songs he used to sing and the first one was 'Teenage Dream', the song he kind of sang to him, when they first had met, years ago, in Dalton Academy. He felt a tear running down his cheek, the second his seven-year-old daughter Elizabeth turned around.

"Papa, what's the matter?", she asked. Kurt didn't say a word. He quickly sat down on the comfy sofa, trying to calm down.

"Nothing, sweetheart...just...memories", he managed to get out and tried to wipe his tears away, but he couldn't stop crying.

Elizabeth sat down next to him and gave him a squeezing hug. "I just found this CD and Daddy's name was on it and I missed him...I...I just wanted to hear his voice..", she whispered and smiled.

Kurt had a small smile on his lips. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I miss him, too.", he said and pulled Elizabeth closer to him. There were some days he managed to go on with his life and then there were these days where he hated Blaine for what he had done to him and to Elizabeth and it made him cry all the time. He still couldn't understand the reason for Blaine's decision. Wasn't he happy with his family? Wasn't he happy with him? Why did he have to go? Why was he not texting him or calling him, anymore? Was he even still alive?! Kurt shivered at that thought. This would be the worst case he could imagine, next to the thought of Blaine now living with another man having another family being happy. Oh God, he didn't want to think about that.

"Papa? Do you think Daddy will come back?". His daughter looked at him with teary eyes.

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't know, honey. I hope so...", he just didn't know what to say to Elizabeth, to make her happy again. Elizabeth squeezed him even more, just like she was afraid of losing him, too. But she would never lose him. He had no intention of leaving her alone. He was there for her, every time. Kurt stroke Elizabeth's curly hair affectionately. It was astounding. Elizabeth just turned seven today and she acted like an adult already, trying to calm down her father and knowing what her daddy Blaine had done to both of them. Kurt was so proud of her. He tried to smile a happy smile.  
"What about we two watch this movie you got for your birthday, honey?", he suggested. He sighed in relief, when Elizabeth agreed to that. Maybe the movie will distract him from his thoughts of his absent husband. He didn't even know, if Blaine still was his husband, that's what he hated most about that. This uncertainty. He didn't know, where Blaine was at the moment, what he did, who he was with, even some of his closest Warbler friends didn't know where to look for Blaine. It was like he had fallen of off the face of the earth, without anyone noticing it, including Kurt.

He got up and put the DVD of Cinderella into the DVD player and pressed play. As he was sitting down Kurt couldn't help think how easy everything would be if you could solve your problems with wishes like Cinderella did. He held Elizabeth close and they started to watch the movie .She snuggled to him and Kurt smiled. This time it was a real smile. His daughter just had this effect on him, to calm him down, just like Blaine did. She reminded him so much of Blaine, the curly hair, the optimism and her smile. Sometimes Kurt thought, the only things she had from him, were the color of her eyes and maybe the form of her nose. Elizabeth was much more similar to Blaine, than to him, but he was okay with that. He loved his daughter more than anything else and nobody would ever be able to change that. But sometimes, when she was sad, he wished that Blaine could make her smile again. But he wasn't there. He wasn't there at all! He just fucking wasn't there for his daughter. For him. He left him and Elizabeth behind and, god, how long ago was that? One year? Something around that. And through all the time there was no sign of life, not really. The only things, that made Kurt hope, that Blaine was still alive were the birthday cards he and Elizabeth got every year, punctually, on their birthdays, just like today. But since you can set standing orders, where these cards are delivered on the same day every year, he wasn't so sure anymore, if this should be the glowing sign, that his beloved Blaine was still alive. Kurt sighed and tried to concentrate on the movie again. "Papa? Do you think, we will get a fairy like this one and then you and I have both one wish? Do you think this can happen?"

He smiled a little, even though it didn't look like a real smile. "Maybe, honey. You know, everything is possible, if you just believe in it.", he said, while pulling her closer and giving her a soft kiss on her curly hair.

Elizabeth snuggled more to him, like her life was depending on it, and then she looked at him, smiling. "I love you, papa. And I'm sure, daddy loves us, too. He will come back, if we believe in it, right?"

Kurt laughed a little and nodded. "Right. I love you, too, cupcake."

**14th February 2025, Los Angeles, California**

"Could you please give these to Misses Blackwell? She knows, what to do with them". The jail guard turned around and looked at the man in front of him, who held a bunch of envelopes through the bars of his jail cell. He looked at the envelopes and then at the man. "I have to ask her about that, first. You know, guys like you, they are sneaky with such things like normal letters, which turn out to be a plan for escaping the jail."

The man sighed. "Go ask her, you'll see, you can trust me." The jail guard took the envelopes and left. It was oddly silent today. No one was screaming or banging on the bars, which had began to sound quiet musical after some time..

It wasn't long until the jail guard came back, but it felt like an eternity had flown by.

"Okay, Misses Blackwell said, she will set them up as standing orders for the next nine years.".

A weak smile appeared on the lips of the man. "Thank you.", he said, then turned around and sat down on the mattress.

The jail guard looked at him for a couple of seconds, before he spoke. "You really don't look like one of these bad guys, I have to admit that."

The man in the jail cell threw back his head and sighed. "Because, actually I'm not a bad guy. Not at all. I just got into this fucked up situation and, well...here I am now...", the man slowly said and looked at the jail guard.

"Man, that's really fucked up. These letters..." - "Birthday cards" The man, who was still sitting on the mattress, smiled a little. "You're the first person, who asked me that, since I'm here, except Misses Blackwell. She's a really nice person. Like you." Luckily, they had a very bad lightning here, so the prisoner couldn't see the jail guard blushing.

"You must be a newbie, because the other jail guards love to tease and provoke me. What's your name?" The jail guard froze, when he heard this question. Suddenly he heard the prisoner laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not the type for haunting you and ripping your head off, after that. I'm more the type for bringing you some nice chocolate or stuff."

It was the first day of the jail guard and he really started to like it, this prisoner was nice and maybe he could get used to just hang out in front of his jail cell and talk to him. "David. David Karofsky. So, these birthday cards...they are for your wife and your child?" He took the next stool and sat down, still watching every move of the prisoner, trying to get used to his new job. David was quite sure that the other prisoners wouldn't be as nice as this one.

"Umm...yes, they're for my husband and my daughter...She turned seven this year." The voice of the prisoner suddenly broke and he lowered his head.

"Oh. I see. Don't you see them like twice a week or something like that?" Normally the prisoners were allowed to see their family and friends.

"No. They don't know about...this. I couldn't tell them. I was afraid of their reaction and so I thought it would be best for them to not know about the whole situation of me and the reason for me being here."

The jail guard looked at the prisoner. "In your file they say you shot a woman during..." - "During a bank robbery. Yep. Of course. I...you wouldn't understand. I just want to serve my sentence and then go home to my family after that...if they still want me. I don't know." The prisoner rubbed his eyes. "God, I'm so tired..."

David smiled a little. "That's not an odd thing, it's late already. I'll be here, tomorrow morning, again. Good night, Mister..." - "Blaine. You can call me Blaine, I don't like this Mister, it makes me feel old." The jail guard nodded slightly. "Good night, Blaine." The prisoner, Blaine, finally lay down on the mattress and closed his eyes, hoping to find some sleep this night.

_Blaine found himself sitting in a van, holding a Beretta-Model-12 in his hands. The man next to him started to talk. "Believe me, guys, that's a great idea for some of you to pay back their debts, you know. It's easy. We just go in there, point our weapons at the bank clerks, get the money and then get out quickly. Nothing can go wrong!" Nothing can go wrong. These words were a lie. Blaine would find that out, very soon. But first they had to do this. They had planned this. Most of them. Puckerman had forced him to do so. And he agreed, but only because he knew that Puckerman was aware about his family. He didn't want to lose them, so he had to agree to this damn stupid idea._

_The whole story with him and this Puckerman was just crazy. He was the one who got him into this whole shit. He was the one who had called him years ago to tell him, that he wanted to do a new musical and he thought that Blaine would be just perfect for the main male character. Blaine accepted the offer and told Kurt that he would move to L.A. now, and he would try to get things set, so that Kurt and Elizabeth could come to L.A., too. Everything seemed to finally be good for him. He married his high school love, had a beautiful daughter and maybe he would soon be on Broadway, doing what he could do best: singing. Bullshit. Puckerman's musical wasn't good and suddenly Blaine had a bunch of debts to pay. Not only to the bank, but also to Puckerman. He started gambling, hoping he would be able to pay back his debt this way, but failed completely. And then Puckerman came up with the idea of a bank robbery. Blaine wasn't the only one who owed Puckerman money. In fact, there were six other men and now they sat in this van, holding their handguns and hoping, that everything would go off without a hitch._

_They waited for Puckerman's sign, then they got out of the van, rushing to the Los Angeles National Bank. Of course everyone wore a mask, so that no one could see their faces. Still carrying the Beretta in his hands, Blaine followed the other men into the bank. Puckerman was the one, who directly went to one of the bank assistants pointing his gun on her and forcing her to fill the bags. Blaine wasn't sure how much money he wanted, but it had to be a lot, because he carried two bags. Hopefully this would be enough to pay his debt._

_Meanwhile, Blaine and two other men paid attention to the people in the bank. There was an elderly couple, their bodies shaking, as they lay down on the floor, after they were told to do so. Then there was a little boy with his father and some younger people, maybe teenagers, he wasn't so sure about that. And last but not least, maybe four steps away from him, there was a young woman, holding her huge belly, crying and breathing harshly. Blaine couldn't look away from her. She was pregnant, maybe in the fifth month or something around that time. His throat felt constricted. He forced himself to look away. Puckerman threw one of the bags to another man. The bank assistant froze, while Puckerman was turning around, carrying the second bag full of money. He looked into Blaine's direction, nodded, to tell them the work was done. He knew that the bank assistant had pushed the button to call the police, so they had to get out of there, quickly, now._

_They were just about to leave, when a gunshot was triggered, followed by a scream and then there was blood... He was the only one who jumped to the young woman, trying to help her somehow, while the others ran away, leaving him there alone. Of course the police thought he was the one who shot the young woman, although it had been Puckerman, who accidentally shot her. Such an idiot. The police didn't want to believe him, when he told them, he was innocent and the only person who could have proved his alibi, was dead now. And then he was arrested, having his own jail cell, for something he didn't do. He wanted to help the young woman, that was the real reason for his hands full of blood. He just couldn't leave her there dying without even trying to help her._

_He heard footsteps, coming near him and then there he was: Puckerman. Looking at him, laughing and while he stabbed the knife through into Blaine's chest he whispered "Now your debt is paid, Anderson."_

Suddenly he opened his eyes, breathing harsh, feeling like he just had taken a bath in the sea. But it was just a nightmare. A nightmare, which was, in fact, true, except the part where he got stabbed, but Blaine could imagine, that Puckerman would do this without blinking an eye. He looked at the ceiling, thinking about his beloved husband Kurt and his daughter Elizabeth, before he fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 1 Defying Gravity

CHAPTER ONE - DEFYING GRAVITY

**27th May 2026, Lima, Ohio**

Kurt woke up, after the first sun's rays tickled his nose. It was his birthday. With a smile he turned around, already seeing Blaine's big smile in front of him. But what he saw wasn't his beloved husband Blaine. Instead of him, he saw the big smile of his daughter Elizabeth, which was so similar to Blaine's.

"Happy Birthday, Papa!" she said and began to sing the "Happy Birthday to you" song. Kurt laughed a little, but he still was disappointed, that Blaine was not there. Still not there. Again. Like last year and the year before. And it didn't look like this would change for the next couple of years, maybe until the end of his life, until he could see Blaine again up there in heaven, singing with the angels. With his beautiful voice and his big smile. He sighed.

"Papa? Are you okay? I got something for you.", Elizabeth said. She looked a little concerned. She gave him a box. A small box with some colored animals on it.

Kurt looked at the box for some seconds, before he carefully opened it. He smiled a little, when he saw a picture in it, with three persons on it. He took the picture out of the box and looked more carefully at it. She had totally drawn him, Blaine and herself. And he liked it, even though it reminded him again, that Blaine still wasn't there. Not even on his birthday. Not even last Christmas or on the eighth birthday of his own daughter. He felt a tear streaming down his face and quickly wiped it away. Then he concentrated on the other stuff inside the box. There was a little puppy, a stuffed animal puppy, just like the one he had bought some years ago for Blaine to cheer him up. But this puppy had black fur and a fabulous red bow tie, it was some kind of a Warbler puppy. There also was a yellow bow tie. He looked a little bit confused, when he saw it. He usually didn't wear bow ties, Blaine was the one who always wore a bow tie, except when he was sad or angry.

Elizabeth smiled a little. "I thought maybe you can give this to daddy, when you see him, someday. And I got you the puppy, so you don't feel alone anymore and the picture so that you won't forget the happy You, Papa.", she then said and hugged him tightly, trying to hide her tears. "I miss daddy...I thought maybe he would be here, on your birthday, to celebrate it with us...", she said and it was not more than a whisper into his hair.

Kurt heard what his daughter said and nodded. "I know, cupcake. I miss him, too.", he squeezed her and gave her a soft kiss on the hair."But we don't want to be unhappy, huh? You need to laugh again and I will make us some fabulous pancakes, what do you think about that?"

"I love that idea, papa.", she said and got up, dancing and jumping into the living room, where she played the CD with the songs of her daddy on it. She just wanted to hear his voice again and she sat down on the sofa and watched TV, while she cuddled the little kitten next to her, that Kurt had gotten for her last birthday. In fact, it had been Blaine's idea, to get her a little kitten, so that Elizabeth could learn how to take care of someone else than just herself and Kurt fulfilled Blaine's wish. "You know Mrs. Barbara, daddy would be proud of you, because of this beautiful bow tie you are wearing.", she said and the cat meowed in response.

After Kurt had prepared the pancakes he served them in the living room on the table and then they had breakfast together. Time was running now and soon it was midday. Kurt had thought about going out and eating at their favorite restaurant, he just loved this place. It was the place, where he used to go to with Blaine.

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth nearly jumped. "Coming!" she yelled and rushed to the door. She opened it and smiled at the postman. "Kurt Anderson's my papa." The postman nodded. She turned around, to tell Kurt about that. "Paaaapaaaa, come here, there's post for you!"

Kurt got up, wondering what would happen now. "What is it, Lizzie?"

"The postman has some post for you, Papa. Come and get it, it's from daaaaddy!", she jumped happily up and down, waiting for her father to finally come and get the post.

He walked to the door and took the envelope from his daughter, who happily jumped up and down. "It's probably only one of these normal cards we get like every year, since he moved to Los Angeles, honey.", he said and opened the envelope. He was right. It was a birthday card. It was, in fact, a beautiful birthday card. But just a birthday card. There was no real Blaine talking to him. It was his handwriting, though. And it made him smile a little bit, but he still couldn't ignore the fact, that Blaine wasn't right next to him or holding him close from behind. It was kind of frustrating, but he would get used to it, maybe. He had to. He just had to. For Elizabeth. And for him. He couldn't continue on being this sad, sad dad, crying all the time. He had to show Elizabeth how to be truly happy, how to live her life. He had to raise her. Goddamnit. He had to raise her on his own. Without Blaine by his side.

"What's it say, Papa?", she asked and sat next to him, cuddling the kitten Mrs. Barbara. She could tell, that her dad still was sad, because her daddy Blaine wasn't there. She felt exactly the same, but she wanted to be strong for him, she didn't want to cry. She wanted to cheer up her dad. Make him laugh again.

"It says Happy Birthday my love. I hope you have a wonderful day, enjoying your birthday with our beloved daughter Elizabeth. Tell her, that I love her and that I am so proud of her. I wish I could see you two. I love you, Blaine.", he sighed. "It's nearly the same text, like the last card.", he then said and looked at the card, trying to hold back his tears, when he felt Elizabeth squeezing and hugging him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Papa, don't you cry on your birthday. That's not happy. You have to be happy, Papa! It's your biiiiirthday! And daddy loves you and I love you and Mrs. Barbara loves you, too and you need to be happy, Papa." she said, while she hugged him more tightly.

Kurt knew, that his daughter was right. She was always right, just like Blaine. They shared this skill. To be right all the time. "Okay, okay, I won't cry. Soo, I thought, that maybe we could go out and eat at our favorite restaurant? I'd love to eat there."

Elizabeth smiled and dragged her dad to the door. "Great, we will do that. And after that we will visit Aunt Rachel, because she wanted to see you."

He followed her to the door and nodded. "Okay. That's a plan. Mrs. Barbara has enough food and water, right? Let's go, little princess.", he said while he took the keys for the car and closed the door.

"Are you really sure, we should do this, Lizzie?". Kurt stood in front of Finn and Rachel's house, not sure if he should really go in there. He didn't even knew what she wanted to do with him! And Rachel was unpredictable! He stepped backwards, until Elizabeth caught his arm.

"Yes, we should do this. It's your birthday and she would have come over, but...yeah...you'll see.", she said and pressed the door bell.

Soon after that he heard someone screaming "COMING!". Oh, that totally sounded like Rachel. Kurt waited patiently, until the door was opened and Rachel smiled brightly at him.

"Kurt! Lizzie! Come on in. Happy Birthday, love!" she said, while she hugged him.

Kurt and Elizabeth followed Rachel into the living room and took a seat on the enormous red sofa in the middle of the room, while Rachel rushed into the kitchen. "You don't have to do this, Rach, you know that!", he said, when he saw his sister-in-law coming back into the living room, carrying a big, big cake on a silver plate and placing it right in front of him.

She sat down in the dark red armchair and smiled at him. "Come on! Blow out the candles and make a wish, honey!"

Kurt sighed and leaned forward, thinking of his wish and blowing out the candles right after that. "Satisfied?", he asked, while he leaned back on the comfy sofa.

"Nope. You have to try at least one piece, Kurt." Rachel then said and pulled Elizabeth closer to her. "Oh look at you, sweetheart! How biiig and beautiful you are! Just like your aunt Rachel!", she smiled. "I love your hair, you know, they remind me of your...", she stopped, realizing what she just wanted to say. "Um..never mind. How's the cake, do you like it?"

Kurt sighed. "It's okay, Rachel. They remind me of him, too...". He bit his lip. "Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if I didn't have let him go away...If I insisted on him staying here and talking to your manager...", he said and ate a piece of Rachel's homemade cake.

Rachel just nodded. She knew that the good mood was now broken, because of her. But maybe she knew best, how Kurt felt at the moment and all these years since Blaine was gone. These days she asked herself the same question. What if she had forced Finn to not go. Would he still be alive then? Would he now be sitting next to her, maybe with their little daughter on his lap? Would he smile at her and try to calm Kurt down? When Elizabeth cuddled her more, she realized that she was crying. Again. "It's okay, sweetheart...just...just m-memories...", she whispered and tried to wipe away her tears, but that didn't stop her from crying. "I miss him, Kurt...he would be able to help you in any way, he would have talked with Blaine and maybe he would have stayed after that...it's just...there are so many things, I didn't get the chance to tell both of them...Finn...the last time I spoke to him, when he left, we yelled at each other, because I was so desperate...I wanted him to stay and he wanted to go and be a hero like his father was and...", her voice broke, when she sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt pulled her as close as possible and stroked her hair affectionately. "I know, Rachel...I know. We both know how you feel. But I am sure, Finn knew that you loved him and he sure knew, that the things you said to him that day were not the things you wanted to say to him in the first place.", he said. He smiled when Elizabeth hugged them both.

Rachel hugged Elizabeth back and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart, why don't you go and play with the kitten in the garden, hm?"

Elizabeth smiled, hugged both of them again and happily went to the garden to play with Rachel's kitten. She liked it, it was so cute and fluffy and it always loved to play with the ball.

Rachel waited until Elizabeth was in the garden, before she spoke again. "You know what the worst part of it was, Kurt? The moment...his heart stopped...I knew it. I don't know why, but deep inside me I knew, that he would never come back...and that's why I am sure, that Blaine is still alive, somewhere...because if he wasn't, you would have felt it. Believe me...", she said and still she couldn't stop crying.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah..hopefully you are right...because sometimes I don't know what to think...there are these birthday cards, we get every year. On our birthdays. But the text is nearly the same every year. I don't know if he is in trouble, or if he is with someone else...I haven't heard anything of him, since he left. The only sign of life are these birthday cards and then someone tells me you can tell the post office to send a bunch of cards with the same text to the same persons every year...and now...it kills me, Rachel...it really kills me not knowing whether he is alive or not...and Lizzie...god...she is eight years old. Eight! And she manages to cheer me up, just like he did and she tries to make me happy, but she shouldn't have do that. She should got out and play with her friends, but instead she stays with me, when I'm at my worst...every single time.", it bubbled all out of him.

She looked at him. "I know, honey, I know...it's not getting better...and if you finally find something out, you didn't want to know, it's getting worse...I mean...look at me, honey. I am a living wreck! And I hate it. I can't move on. I even live in the same house since I heard of his death. I just couldn't leave...it's the same with you. But you are lucky, Blaine is alive and he might come back sometime...maybe in a few months or a few years, but it's possible. Finn...he won't come back, he's dead and nothing can change that."

Kurt sighed. Of course Rachel focused on talking about Finn. But she was right, he was dead and she had to accept it, somehow. Blaine possibly could be still alive. So he decided to just hug Rachel and wait until they both stopped crying, because now he cried, too. He just hoped, that Elizabeth would stay in the garden a little longer, so she won't see him like this again.

After quite some time Rachel sighed and wiped away her tears. She had stopped crying and now she was the one who comforted Kurt and told him, that someday everything was going to be okay, again. Even if he had to wait a couple of years for that day to arrive. But she was sure, that Blaine would come back.

"Could be possible...yeah. But...I don't get, why he hasn't said a word since he's left. No messages, no phone calls, no e-mail, no visit, nothing! It's like he disappeared without me knowing...",he said and tore his hair.

"Yeah, I know. He never called, but maybe he couldn't call you..." the way Kurt looked at her, made her realize what she just said. "Nooooo! No, no, no, I didn't mean to tell you this. Noo! I am totally sure he is alive! Really Kurt, you would have felt that, if he was dead. You need to...you need to...be distracted! You need to be distracted, so you stop thinking about Blaine like aaaaall the time. And thaaaaaat is, why I got you two cutie pies these wonderful VIP tickets for my coming Broadway debut! Yaay!", she tried to smile a little, but totally failed.

Kurt looked at the tickets, twice. "Are you serious? VIP tickets?! For Lizzie and me? Oh my God, Rachel!", now he really laughed. "I love you, you know that, right? Oh my God. We'll be there. I have to get Lizzie a new dress for this! When is it?"

"Next Saturday.", she said and turned around. "Lizzie, sweetheart, come here, auntie Rachel has something for you!", she then yelled in the direction of the garden and soon after that Lizzie came into the living room, holding the little kitten in her arm.

"You have something for me? But it's papas birthday...", she said, first looking a little bit puzzled and then worried, when she saw Kurt's teary eyes. "Papa, did you cry?", she snuggled to him.

"Yes, he did cry, but it's okay, cutie pie. Look, what your Papa got for his birthday!", she said and grabbed one of the tickets to give it to Elizabeth, who just needed to look at the picture on it, to know what it was.

"Ahh, Aunt Rachel, you did it! You did iiiiit! Papa, she did it!", she turned to Kurt and squeaked, because she was so happy right now.

Kurt smiled a little. "I know, sweetheart. And this is...", he grabbed her under his arm like a bag of potatoes and stood up, ignoring the surprised scream that came out of Lizzie's mouth. "...why we are now heading to the mall, to buy you a beautiful dress for that evening. Say goodbye to aunt Rachel, sweetheart and don't move too much!", he said, now his mood really lighten up, forgetting about the fact, that Blaine still wasn't there, for a moment.

Elizabeth said goodbye to Rachel, hugging her tightly and silently thanking her for doing this, for cheering him up a little bit, before she was carried out of the house to the car, which Kurt drove directly to the mall, to buy her a dress for the real Broadway debut of her aunt Rachel.

While Kurt drove the car, he thought, that this birthday was actually better, than he had first expected and he thanked Elizabeth for this, because he really needed it. The time to just cry together with Rachel, talking about their fears and distracting him for a while. Yes, he really needed it.


End file.
